Tengo que soportar
by eskelis
Summary: hay una nueva oscuridad que a llegado a la ciudad academia y a atrapado a su mayor y fuerte heroe Kamijou Touma pero el no se dejara vencer por ella aun teniendo que alejarce de todas las personas que quiere... To aru majutsu no index-Tokio Ghoul
1. Chapter 1

**Ah parecido una nueva oscuridad en la ciudad academica.. y el mayor heroe en ella a sido victima de ella pero el esta resistiendo esa sed de comer carne.. carne humana tendra que soportar esa tentacion asta poder eliminarla..**

como cualquier día un muy especial chico andava con tranquilidad en las calles de la ciudad academica rumbo a su hogar ya empesaba a hacerce de nochey el tenia ganas de comer y una muy linda rubia lo esperaba en casa, pero.. esa tarde Kamijou Touma no hiba a llegar a su hogar

aaah, este día no a sido tan malo como los demas.. creo que kamijou-san se merecia por lo menos un día de descanso por lo menos- decía el joven de cabello puntiagudo con las manos en la nuca- ¿que hora seran? -buscando un reloj en alguna pared quisas pero no habia ninguno cerca- que mas da mejor me apresuro a llegar a casa- pero de pronto escucho un grito que alterto todo su cuerpo- ¿de donde vino eso?- penso touma- y se volvio a escuchar ese gito pero esta ves touma pudo saber de donde venia ese grito y lo sigui-

y a continuacion kamijou Touma corrio hacia el lugar de donde provenia ese grito, era una chica de tal ves 15 años de edad por lo menos fisica pensaba el por que con sus diferentes expericiencias una cosa es edad y otra es edad corporar pero volviendo al punto, esa chica tenia ensangrentada su blusa de color violeta y su falda corta negra

no puede ser! -al ver eso touma corrio a socorrer a esa chica- creo que esta desmayada.. y yo que creia que por fin tendria un día tranquilo -pensaba el- tengo que llevarte a al hospital! ¿estas despierta? -touma solo podia sentir su respiracion que era bastante devil entonces estaba apunto de tomar impulso pero vio que la chica empesaba a reaccionar- ¿estas depierta?

m-me duele.. ayudame.. -decia lentamente la chica de la blusa violes- ¿me puedes ayudar con esto? por fabor.. tengo hambre..

oye eso es lo menos que importa tengo que llevarte a un hospital y pronto! -decia preocupado-

por fabor hacercate.. -aun con voz devil y lenta-

S-si.. -comple con el pedido de esa chica y se hacerca mas a ella- ¿que pasa..?

tengo hambre! -de pronto esa chica se habalansa contra touma y le muerte el cuello con fuerza, pero apenas siente la precion en su cuello sin pensarlo dos veces la aleja de el pero era tarde ya le habia dado una buena mordida y de pronto los ojos de esa chica cambiaron y se paro como si nada mientras touma estaba apollado en la pared cubriendoce el cuello- tu sangre.. tiene un sabor muy peculiar.. uno que jamas habia probado, quiero mas de tu sangre! -y de nuevo se lanza hacia touma pera esta ves reacciona y le conecta un golpe a la nuca con su mano derecha y la noquea-

aah! esto duele mucho.. -decia adolorido- mas de lo habitual es un dolor.. muy extraño -pensaba el- tengo que salir de aquí antes que se despierte otra ves -entonces touma sale de ese callejon pero estaba mariado y no por la perdida de sangre era algo mas.. algo que cambiaria todo..

jajaja.. esa sangre.. sabia muy bien ¿como se llamara ese chico? -de pronto divisa un plastico en el suelo ese plastico era el carne de Kamijou Touma donde estaba toda su informacion- kamijou.. touma.. touma-chan... jeje pronto de volvere a ver touma-chan.. -decia mientras se perdia entre las sombras de ese callejon-


	2. Capitulo 2 infección

**En un callejón oscuro al lado de un basurero de la ciudad academia un joven sufría un dolor jamas antes experimentado ni en sus diferentes batallas con magos, spers, fuertes guerreros, reencarnaciones de dioses, ángeles y demás ninguno de ellos le dio ese tipo de dolor que era espantoso iba y volvía sin cesar por fracciones de minutos pero tenia que utilizarlos ese tal ves seria el final de Kamijou Touma..**

así que el muchacho se decide buscar su celular en su pantalón pero el dolor es tal que no puede llegar a ellos en la posición de la espalda contra la pared y las piernas extendidas pero logra encontrarlo en su bolsillo derecho y busca el numero con el nombre.. othinus y comienza a timbrar.. después de unos segundos la llamada es contestada

Haló touma ¿por que se te a echo tan tarde? espero yo que no estés en problemas, ni nada de eso -sonaba un poco molestaba a por su querido kamijou touma- ¿touma estas hay?

Hola.. othinus creo que.. hoy no podre llegar a casa -su tono era agitado como si le faltara oxigeno pero no era eso...- pero no te preocupes solo sera por esta noche.. hay comida para calentar en el refri, así que no tienes que preocuparte, nos vemos mañana.. -si claro touma..- "aun que fuera una diosa con poco sentido común de humano como diosa de la guerra ella sabia lo que le podía estar pasando a touma en esos momentos- othinus.. -¿si... touma?- te quiero.. -dejando escapar una lagrima por su pómulo izquierdo del chico de cabello oscuro" nos vemos luego.. "cerrando el celular concluyendo la llamada"

el chico de cabello de erizo suspiro y miro al cielo de pronto comenzó a llover cada ves mas y mas al punto de parecer una ducha (o regadera como le digan ustedes) la camisa manchada de touma se manchaba mas también pero aun tenia un par de llamadas mas que hacer.. una era misaka mikoto una buena compañera pero no tan buen amiga.. el celular sonaba..

¿Hola biribiri? -decía con vos cansada y lenta- ¿como as estado?

¿Hola? a eras tu idiota.. ¿que pasa con esa voz tulla? -con su clásica voz de seriedad- jaja no es nada misaka-san, solo quería escuchar tu voz un rato nada especial -decía entrecortado el chico de cabello oscuro- ¿oye estas bien? ¿acaso estas ebrio o algo así? -no solo quería hablar con una de mis mas queridas amigas eso es todo.. eres fuerte misaka se que podrás cuidar esta ciudad junto a los demás... también perdón si te cause problemas y te hice enfadar alguna ves lo cual estoy seguro que si -el joven estaba expresando ya sus últimos deseos- oye oye ¿que te pasa? -y sin decir nada touma termino la llamada- ¿idiota? oye! ¿idiota!? ¿kamijou-san!? ¿hola? ¿hola!? -pero era tarde la llamada había terminado-

lo siendo misaka-san.. por dejarte todo ese peso en los hombros.. y a los demás -y de pronto su celular vibra alertado que lo llamaban- ¿othinus?.. lo siento también por ti pero se quien te ayudaran.. Neccesarius... ahora la ultima llamada... espero que este despierta.. -y otra ves el celular sonaba era la ultima llamada que aria kamijou touma- ... ¿hola.. index? -su voz era mas débil tal ves debió llamarla antes pero no había tiempo que perder esa tal ves seria su ultima conversación- ¿como as estado index-san? -aun que ella no lo veía ni el a ella sabían que uno le daba una sonrisa al otro pero la situación de touma empeoraba mas y mas-

e estado muy bien touma!, un par de meses mas y volveré junto a ti ¿no es genial!? -la alegría le la joven monja le pintaba una sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo lo llenaba mas pena- si es genial index-san,.. cuando vuelvas te llevare a comer lo que quieras ¿si?- eso alegro aun mas a la joven peliplateado- ¿enserio!? eso seria fabuloso touma! esperare con ansias ese día!- si yo también lo espero con ansias index-san.. index ¿hay alguien mas hay?

aaahm.. si si aquí a mi lado esta kaori, después creo que los demás no están por aquí cerca, ¿quieres hablar con ella? - no noo index noo! -intentaba evitar una conversación si bien no es muy buena hablando con touma es peor hablando por teléfono con touma, pero era su fin no puede decir que no a la adorable tes de su querida index- bien bien..- le decía a la pequeña monja- ¿h..hola.. kamijou touma? -hablaba con temor y sujetaba mal el teléfono-

-Hola kanzaki.. ¿como as estado? -simulando con mas fuerza su vos por que engañar a kanzaki kaori no es para nada fácil

-a..ah... si estoy bastante bien, c-cuidando de index ¿y-y tu!? -esa sacerdotisa era la mejor con la espada pero la peor con la tecnología..

-jaja si.. ¿oye kanzaki puedes hacerme un gran favor? -su tono ahora era amable quería dar su mejor ultima impresión ante esa sacerdotisa

-claro dime ¿que quieres?

-cuida.. muy bien a index por mi..

-claro que si!, con mi vida! pero.. ¿por que dices eso ahora? -se reglaba el cabello preocupada por esa pregunta tan inusual

-no.. por nada, no te preocupes... ahora me tengo que ir... nos veremos kaori..

-¿k-k-kaori!? ¿ah? ¿kamijou touma? ¿hola?.. creo que colgó.. ¿o no lo abre echo yo!?

-touma...

de vuelta al ese oscuro callejón donde sufría el joven de pelo de erizo.. ya era de noche cada ves hacía mas y mas frio

creo que.. este de verdad sera mi fin.. aah fukoda, tantas oportunidades para morir... y todo para esto -ese joven de cabello oscuro ya no tenia mas fuerzas para peliar despues de tantas batallas casi imposibles de ganar y haberlas ganado por poco moriria en un callejon solo- uuun.. tal ves sea lo mejor para todos.. a este punto ya no lo se... -pensaba el joven- tengo sueño.. perdon index, perdon.. othinus.. perdonenme todos... por esto -y al terminar su ultimo verso da un ultimo suspiro y cierra los ojos por ultima ves... el unico testigo que tenia era la lluvia

* * *

esto es muy extraño aun que sea un idiota.. el no diria esas cosas de esa manera, no lo entiendo -la preocupación de la castaña cresía mas y mas cada minuto intento devolverle la llamada pero era inutil solo la mandaba al buzon de voz- ¿sera que otra ves paso algo y no me lo quiere decir? -pensaba la Railgun- de verdad es un idiota..

¿esta bien one-sama? la noto preocupada.. -como siempre nada se le escapaba a esa chica si se trataba de su adorada one-sama- ¿se encuentra bien?

-si yo estoy bien pero creo que el idio.. kamijou-san, no tanto

-AAAH! ¿por que siempre es esa bestia la causa de sus preocupaciones one-sama!? no lo entiendo! -masacrando a su almohada a puñetasos

-el no siempre es la causa de mis preocupaciones! -intentando negar esa acusación- solo que se mete en muchos problemas.. oye kuroko!

-Si one-sama!

-¿crees que uiharu-san aun este despierta?

-aah.. claro one-sama son las 7:41 aun es temprano asta para ella..

-_perdi la razon del tiempo! _-pensaba la castaña- bien voy a llamarla... ¿hola uiharu-san?

- "bostesa" hola.. misaka-san.. ¿que pasa?

-_¿acaso se estaba durmiendo?.. _te queria pedir un fabor uiharu, ¿tienes una computadora por hay?

-si.. una portatil "bosteso" ñanñan.. ¿que quieres que haga? dime.. -abriendola y iniciando la secion-

-a bueno no es por nada importante.. pero quiero que busques al idiota de kamijou touma! -hablando rapido y sonrojandoce mucho lo cual iso que kuroko ahorcara a su almuhada con un llabe- si no es mucha molestia...

-buenoo.. sera un poco dificil pero lo intentare.. dame dos minutos ¿si?

-claro claro!, tu tomate tu tiempo!

despues de que pasara el tiempo determinado..

-misaka-san no e encontrado al objetivo no esta bajo la mira de ninguna camara revise las gravaciones y tampoco te puedo dar una triangulacion donde pueda estar, lo siento..

-no no te preocupes uiharu lo hiciste bien, mas bien perdoname por haber interrumpido tu sueño, hablamas mañana duerme bien

-tu tambien duerme bien.. wii.. -llamada terminada-

-no funciono...

-ba! one-sama ustedes esta preocupada por nada deseguro esa bestia esta su casa haciendo quien sabe que cosa que no le responde la llamada, no se preocupe

-¿ha-a-acienco quien sabe que-e.. cosas? -en la mente de la 3# corrian muchas imajenes de las diferentes amistades del chico de cabello oscuro que ella conocia sobre todo la rubia con el parche- en fin a mi que me importa!

* * *

en en el mismo callejon frio y oscuro donde recidia hagonisante kamijou touma aparecen dos seres en medio de la lluvia

-entonces aquí estaba.. que dices ni lo ¿acabamos ahora? depues podria ser una molestia

-como siempre eres muy presurosa.. este chico en particular es muy especial, el nos podria llevar a nuestros objetivos

- ¿sabes quien es?

-si creo que si.. es conocido entre los magos europeos y los cientificos locos de esta ciudad como el imagine breaker... kamijou touma

-¿el es kamijou touma? uun.. si creo que tienes razon seria un gran desperdicio matarlo aquí.. hay que llevarlo a casa y tratarlo haber como evoluciona..

-si eso sera lo mejor, hay que llevarlo a casa..

-si!

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**próximo capitulo habilitación y orientación **


	3. Capitulo 3 mañana agitada

**En departamento académico una rubia de orígenes nórdicos había echo un par de llamadas en la noche para que le ayudaran a encontrar el paradero de Kamijou Touma, para eso utilizo el celular que touma le regalo para mantenerse en contacto por si acaso,.. esta llamo a la mayoría de los números en la libreta del desaparecido de los 2 lados por que sabia que aun que llamara la que alguna vez amenazo a todo el mundo si se trataba de Kamijou Touma no pensarían dos veces**

-solo queda un numero mas.. que esta con el nombre de biri biri.. ¿biri biri? me suena familiar, creo que hoy a touma referirse a alguien con ese seudónimo "obviamente othinus no recordaba a misaka mokoto solo recuerda a una prepotente, gritona con poderes eléctricos adolescente y con mas carácter que le daba risa y lastima al intentar medir sus poderes contra los de ella" no importa.. si esta en su lista puede que nos ayude...

-¿!ah¡? "de pronto el teléfono suena y la 3# corre hacia el con la esperanza que ese chico que la tiene tan preocupada desde anoche sea el dueño de esa llamada pero de inmediato se borra su sonrisa al ver que ese numero es desconocido, duda por un segundo en contestar pero se decide y lo hace" ¿si? ¿hola? "pero tenia la esperanza que fuera algún amigo de ese idiota que sabia algo de el o tenia una idea por lo menos"

-hola.. ¿tu eres biri biri? "esa normalidad al decir esas palabras hacían resaltar su aveces poca razón humana"

-ese apodo otra ves! "decía enojada dentro de si la railgun" si pero en realidad no me llamo así mi nombre es misaka mikoto ¿como obtuviste mi numero? "aun que el tono de misaka estaba un poco fuera de tono no era por que quería sino era por que no había dormido casi nada igual que othinus así que no modulaba bien su voz en esos momentos!"

-pero que!, cuanto insolencia! y de una simple humana! "hace unos meses othinus hubiera buscado a la chica del otro lado del teléfono y la hubiera torturado asta la muerte de alguna manera horrenda y oscura"

-perdón no te escuche bien, es que no e dormido bien anoche ¿cual era tu nombre inocencia? lindo nombre... "por fin! cambio al modo correcto su voz, vivirá un día mas"

-no, no mi nombre no es inocencia, por mi "lo cual si esta bien dicho si eres un dios" mi nombre es othinus " después de pronunciar su nombre al otro lado de la línea solo había silencio" ¿hola? ¿misaka-san? ¿estas hay?

-s-si ¿como dijiste que te llamabas? "misaka no había escuchado bien su nombre ooo... solo quería estar segura del temor que empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo"

-othinus mi nombre es othinus

"misaka escucho bien esa persona al otro lado de la línea era quien le declaro la guerra al mundo y gano y le arrebato a kamijou touma, después de terminar la guerra solo supo que el joven volvió sano y salvo pero junto a ella, sabia que estaba en la ciudad academia pero esta ahora no la había vuelto a ver"

-tu eres la desquiciada que casi mata a todo el mundo! "mikoto estaba sorprendida, enigmanda y algo furiosa ¿como esa mujer tenia su celular? y si ella tiene que ver con la desaparición de kamijou-san!?" ¿que le as echo a ese idiota!? -¿que!?- digo.. que le hiciste a kamijou-san!

-¿¡Que!? "othinua estaba totalmente ofendida ¿insinuar que ella le hizo algo malo a touma? eso merecía el castigo brutal que se le pudiera ocurrir, brutal, despiadado, largo y agonizante de todos, pero mikoto tenia bases para hacer esa acusación así que solo opto por aclarar las cosas con esa chica" yo no le eh echo nada a touma y jamas lo haría!

-no me digas que ya te olvidaste lo que le hiciste en la tercera guerra mundial ¿oh si!? "baam! justo en el blanco!"

"esas palabras hicieron que othinus recordaba las torturas que le propino a touma cuando eran enemigos y aun después de eso ella no puede captar bien las ideas y consejos de touma para ser una buena humana todo lo que ah echo es imperdonable pero el la a perdonado y lo volvería a hacer¡

-se que tienes todo el derecho de creer que soy yo la culpable de todo esto pero esta vez no es así -pruébalo!- "decía la railgun exigiendo pruebas" por que yo también estoy buscándolo yo también temo por el me preocupo, lloro y no eh podido dormir en toda la noche y puedo notar que tu tampoco as dormido mucho,.. escucha eh citado a un buen numero de amigos de touma en unas horas, y se quien eres touma me hablo de ti ahora que recuerdo hay que vernos en quince minutos en el parque de la maquina dispensadora atrofiada ¿te parece bien?

-dame un segundo.. sabia lo de la dispensadora en el parque y al parecer tenia todo listo ya y en ese momento solo importaba encontrar a kamijou touma" esta bien en el parque dentro de quien minutos, te espero hay..

"Fin de la llamada"

"al otro lado de la ciudad academia.. el joven cabello de erizo empezaba a despertarse poco a poco por los rayos de sol provenientes de una puerta corrediza de vidrio y el olor a desayuno"

-huele bien.. ¿pero.. donde estoy? "donde estaba kamijou-san era una habitación muy similar a la suya" ¿que me paso ayer? "clan! intentaba levantarse el joven ¿que paso? clan!.. clan! clan! clan! clan! no podía levantarse ¿ciencia? ¿magia? no ninguno! se da cuenta al bajar la mirada y ve que estaba sujeto a una cama de fuerza ¿esto era malo o muy malo?" ¿donde estoy? ¿hay alguien!? ayuda! "gritaba con algo de desesperación que aumentaba mas y mas, asta que una voz femenina le responde parando sus gritos" ¿quien eres tu!? y ¿por que estoy sujeto a esta cama!?

-tranquilo tranquilo!, deja ya de hacer tanto ruido esas en esa cama por seguridad" intentaba explicar y calmar una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones con piel blanco dentro de lo normal, de unos metro cincuenta y cuatro a tal ves de cabello asta la espalda media y con una pijama blanca de cachorros" tu solo mantén la calma..

-¿seguridad!? ¿de quien!? ¿tuya o mía!? "touma se empezaba a alterar con mucha facilidad y rapidez un muy mala señal" dímelo!

-escucha¡ "con un solo gran grito esa niña de la pijama blanca callo a kamijou touma!, increíble!" es por la seguridad de todos kamijou-san, por ahora solo debes calmarte mi hermano no tardara en venir no desesperes ya, te quitaremos las correas apenas terminemos de explicarte todo ¿entendido?

-si.. entiendo...

"después de unos segundos el sonido de la puerta anunciaba la llegada de una persona con suerte seria el hermano de la castaña y no un enemigo que aprovechaba la situación"

-ya volví! " se escucho una voz suave y algo lenta pero si ese tenia que ser su hermano"

-bienvenido ni-san! " decía la niña mientras corría a recibir a su hermano en la puerta muy alegre!

-por fin te despertaste noriah.. "señalaba mientras le acariciaba la cabeza" y dime ¿ya se despertó?

-Hm. hm!

-bien hay que empezar luego desayunamos.. "¿empezar? ¿empezar que!?

"luego de eso solo se escucharon pasos y una que otra protesta de la castaña hacía su hermana por algo que no le compro"

-buenos días touma-san, perdona por lo de la cama de fuerza y no darte desayuno pero apenas terminemos de charlas contigo te soltamos ¿te parece bien? "delante de el se presentaba un chico con piel trigueña algo clara

-¿por que.. por que estoy aquí?

-kamijou-san.. "la voz de noriah cambio ahora era sería totalmente sería" ¿recuerdas que te paso ayer en ese callejón?

-si.. puedo recordarlo.. -dinos que te paso- "ahora hablaba el ni-san con igual de seriedad que su hermana menor" escuche un grito de una chica.. pidiendo auxilio.. fui en su búsqueda.. la encontré en ese callejón tenia sangre en toda su ropa.. intente ayudarla pero ella no me dejo y luego... me mordió

-¿recuerdas algo mas touma-san?

-si, también recuerdo que la aparte de mi.. y que corría para alejarme de ella su mordida me empezaba a dolor mas y mas creí que iba morir y llame a las personas que mas quería y me despedí y luego solo.. había oscuridad.. y después solo desperté aquí y nada mas

-bien tienes un buen recuerdo de ayer.. por lo menos por esa parte estas bien.. por lo menos por ahora..

-díganme.. ¿me me paso? y ¿quienes son ustedes? ¿están con la iglesia o la ciencia?

-ni-san.. "su rostro mostraba preocupación mientras le jalaba un poco la manga a su hermano ¿tenía miedo? ¿kamijou touma le daba miedo?

-no te preocupes yo me encargo.. escucha touma-san nosotros somos Noriah y Aidel Feir, nosotros te ayudaremos en estos momentos estas sufriendo los efectos de una ´enfermedad´ pero te ayudaremos y para tu ultima pregunta.. no lo sabemos..

-¿no sabes si están con la iglesia o la ciencia?

-no lo sabemos pero no estamos solos somos muchos en el mundo cada uno con una diferente misión y objetivo no tenemos signos ni lugar de proveniencia asía donde sabemos, solo sabemos que debemos exterminar a todos los ghoul´s del mundo vivimos para ese propósito y con lo de tu enfermedad no te preocupes la cura no esta lejos..

-supongo que son neutrales como yo -exacto- "responde la castaña" eso es algo bueno, pero.. ¿que es la cura?

-no es una cosa touma-san es una ella

-¿una ella? ¿es humana?

-si!, y esta aquí en la ciudad academia y la estamos buscando y conociendo tu fama deseguro la debes conoces

- ¿en la ciudad academia? ¿por que esta aquí noriah-san?

-es por que ase un tiempo los ghoul al ver que por fin conseguimos las arma suprema para destruirlos por completo decidieron ir por ella sin contar su atracción natural y destruirla, nosotros la defendimos con todas nuestras fuerzas pero aun que siempre los manteníamos a raya sabíamos que tendríamos que llevarla a un lugar mas seguro y le pedimos ayuda a la ciudad academia para apresurar su movimiento y sacarla de hay al final lo logramos y por un tiempo estuvo a salvo pero con los últimos eventos ocurridos al parecer tomaron valor y an venido por ella otra ves "explicaba aidel

-ya veo.. pero díganme ¿quien es esa chica?

-aisa himegami, ¿la conoces?

Fin del capitulo 3

próximo capitulo búsqueda


	4. Capitulo 4 orientación

**ya había pasado exactamente quince minutos mikoto ya había llegado al lugar citado hace ya diez minutos con un equipo de respaldo no muy lejos de hay y por respaldo quiero decir sus inseparables amigas kuroko, saten y uiharu cada una creaba un triangulo de sondeo uiharu estaba escondida en un árbol con larga vistas de corto alcance y un transmisor en el oído derecho, desde una ventana de un edificio cercano estaba saten con en mismo equipamiento de la chica de la tiara y por ultimo mas importante kuroko quien se encargaría de llevar a saten y uiharu si ocurría algo **

-no hay señales del objetivo one-sama ¿no cree que se esta demorando mucho ya?

-no, esta dentro de lo normal aun..

-creo que envés que ella se halla retrasado nosotras nos hemos adelantado mucho comandante "sugiere bromeando saten" nos adelantamos un poco creo..

-no" tenemos que estar listas para todo, esa mujer es completamente de temer si vamos a enfrentarla ahora hay que estar un paso adelante, siempre!

-creo que esta exagerando un poco misaka-chan "sugería alfo preocupada la chica de la tiara"

-ella es nuestra enemiga!

-¿nuestra?, mas me parece que es solo tuya pero en otro campo misaka-san "con voz insinuante señalaba saten" pero si tu lo dices...

-solo hay un campo en la que las dos podemos combatir! nada mas uno.. "la vox de la railgun fue firme pero al final.. entro en duda ¿solo hay pueden combatir? ¿nada mas enserio?"

-one-sama.. "kuroko también había notado el camio de tonos quisas puede que misaka.." leo a nuestro objetivo! "no al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada..."

-por fin!, misaka-san! ¿estas lista!?

-s-si! pera eso hemos venido asta aquí ¿cierto!?

-Hai! "respondieron todas a la misma ves dejando a misaka algo aturdida"

-a-auu.. mi oído.. "la railgun había quedado aturdida y decidió ir a unas escaleras y a los pocos segundos alza la mirada y en frente de ella tenia a othinus, ¿como llego tan rápido y sin siquiera escuchar sus paso? ¿se confío demasiado? pues ahora estaba a la merced de othinus, ese bien podría ser su fin su transmisor no funcionaba ¿que paso? su mente estaba en blanco y de sin ningún aviso othinus empezó a apretar su puño se veía como sus fibras musculares se tensaban en su brazo izquierdo definitivamente era su fin, solo cerros sus ojos y.."

-hola ¿tu eres mikoto? "misaka solo haciente con la cabeza y sigue con los ojos cerrados esperando su juicio" un gusto volverte a ver soy othinus.. ¿te encuentras bien?

"al no sentir nada misaka solo abre sus ojos ¿morir duele? quien sabe y por ahora menos ella, othinus solo le había extendido la mano y sonreído al ver esto las cuatro se relajan después del tremendo susto que les dio la rubia sobretodo misaka ella suspiro y correspondió el apreton y se incorporo de nuevo"

-eso estuvo cerca.. ¿one-sama? ¿one-sama me escucha?

-no solo nosotras kuroko-san ¿alguien sabe por que el transmisor dejo de funcionar?

-no esto es muy raro saten-san, lo revise esta mañana.. y sobretodo el de misaka-chan,no lo entiendo..

-jeje, tal ves sea mi culpa

-¿ah..?

-demonios!, de la nada ah uiharu se le apareció por la espalda un rubio de ojos azules con ropa muy singular"

-¿quien eres tu!? "uiharu empezaba a entrar en pánico estaba sola y ese rubio de seguro era compañero de la otra chica, esta perdida!" estoy indefensa no me hagas daño!

-shii !la interrumpe! no te are nada, solo mantente en silencio por favor.. por cierto mi nombre es thor "como siempre muy sonriente el joven rubio se incorpora y regresa su mirada a la rubio y la railgun" que interesante, ¿oye tu amiga es fuerte?

-s-si.. "en ese momento uiharu estaba de rodillas y solo contemplaba al rubio"de verdad es un dios.. "esas áñabras sonaban pro su mente al parecer thor sin querer sorprendió a uiharu sin querer"

-ah que bien.. "le respondió el rubio ¿no tendrá planeado darse un par de rouns contra la 3# de la ciudad academia?" pero esto se lo dejare a othinus..

-ouu.. "blam" fin de la ilusión ese chico de los ojos azules era amigo de la rubia"

-uiharu! ¿uiharu estas hay? kuroko-san estamos en problemas!

-si creo que yo también tengo un problema aquí arriba, ¿como estas tu?

-¿yo?, yo si estoy.. olvidalo creo que también tengo uno de esos problemas aquí ahora..

-jeje, hola!

-hola ¿como estas?

* * *

-como lo dije aisa himegami es la cura para tu enfermedad touma-san, si quieres curarte y volver a tu casa sin tener que momente a tu qeurida rubia de los ojos " al decir eso touma lo miro con ojos fulminantes" perdón.. ojo.. de color esmeralda ¿verdad?

-¿co-comérsela? ni-san no creo que debas decir..

-lo digo literalmente noriah,.. si no te curamos con el tiempo la enfermedad de consumira por completo.. seras una persona.. no! un ser totalmente distinto al que eres ahora el amor que tienes por la justicia, lo correcto y la pasión con la que ayudas, salvas y tratas a las personas se va a extinguir.. por completo no regresaras a ser el mismo jamas ¿entiendes los grave de la situación?

-exacto! kamijou-san el mundo aun necesita al gran y bueno kamijou touma, aun te necesitamos..

-buena esa noriah -gracias!- bien.. ahora touma-san ¿nos ayudaras a encontrar a aisa himegami? claro si tu quieres curar por que si no.. te tendremos que eliminar ¿lista noriah!¡

-claro que si! "decía la niña mientras le apuntaba con un EM-45 PW MC directo a su cien de kamijou-kun"

-baja eso niña la idea era intimidar.. ahora dinosla cama touma-san ¿nos ayudaras?

-si claro que si!, ahora.. por favor desátenme..

-muchas gracias "entonces aidel prosigue con lo tratado y le quita las correas de fuerzas mientras su hermana muy al pendiente del acto y sobretodo de touma asta que al final !clink¡ la ultima correa se desamarro touma estaba libre! ¿estas bien?

"la mirada de touma estaba en la nada,.. ¿la enfermedad ya lo afecto? pero después de unos segundos touma reacciono y se sobo las muñecas y estiro las piernas, brazos y espalda todo estaba bien por ahora"

-noriah, ya deja eso en el armario y tráeme las pastillas

-si, si sabes no soy tu maid ni nada de eso ni-san.. "protestaba mientras se alejaba"

-lo se! lo siento!.. es buena pero no le gusta recibir ordenes, como a todos..

-dijiste pastillas, ¿para que sirven esas pastillas? "aun que touma ya no estaba en la cama para locos si en la cama del chico que esta frente a el pero aun estaba algo tenso" ¿me ayudaran con la enfermedad?

-si eso mismo, están echas a base de la sangre de aisa himegami y te ayudaran a mantener la cabeza, que no comas gente y que puedes comer cualquier comida sin que te sepa a basura

-¿nada mas?

-ah si! me olvidaba también sirven para que no te transformes en un mounstro bien feo o algo por el estilo, después de eso no hay mas..

-ah.. yo creía que seria peor "con gran ironía"

-podría serlo amigo, la enfermedad que tienes.. creímos haberla extinguido hace ya un buen tiempo, pero parece que no fue así.. en las ultimas décadas volvieron a aparecer.. los antiguos mienbros de la orden volvieron ya que ahora teníamos mejores equipos teníamos a los speers y los magos y humanos con talento.. fueron entrenados y puestos en el campo de batalla, unos años después el lado de la ciencia nos dio una solución definitiva, después lo demás ya te lo conté..

-aquí tienes ni-san "la castaña por fin volvió con las pastillas" estas te ayudaran kamijou-san, esto te salvara "señalaba mientras le mostraba el frasco de píldoras transparente con tapa blanca, las píldoras eran rojas con lunares negros" toma son tuyas ahora " y en un instante la niña que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación dejando una pequeña estala blanca" recibelas ya "la niña estaba siendo amable con touma, solo había que aceptar y después de unos segundos de duda touma recibe el frasco con las píldoras"

-y.. ¿cada cuento tiempo debo tomarlas?

-cada doce horas pero debes estar tranquilo amigo aléjate de los combates por ahora estaremos al pendiente de ti ¿te parece bien touma-san?

-s-si, gracias por esto amigos, no se como agradecerles..

-no tienes por que touma-san, es nuestro trabajo ahora tomate una píldora y ven toma el desayuno junto a nosotros "otra ves esa habilidad los dos de estar en frente de el ahora estaban en la mesa de la cocina " ¿Spatial Movement?

-¿ah? ¿spatial que touma-san?

-dijo spatial movement ni-san -a ya veo jaja- no kamijou-san lo que acabas de ver no es una habilidad de esper, se llama saldo de plumas.. es una habilidad que es totalmente necesaria para cazar ghoul´s, no es nada fácil seguirlos y escapar de ellos, nunca se sabe con esos seres..

-supongo que no "el joven ya había llegado a la mesa, era hora de desayunar" esto se ve muy bueno..

-y sabe mejor de lo que se ve!, ni-san se tomo su tiempo en esto, no es tan bueno como el de ximena-ne-chan pero no esta mal..

-si.. puede que aun no sea tan bueno aun, solo dame mas tiempo pequeña "¿que le paso a ese chico? de pronto se empezó a apagar y empezó a palidecer ¿quien era esa chica? que tan solo nombrarla lo apago" perdón creo que me puse sentimental por un rato.. " sin ningún aviso de sus ojos brotaron un par de lagrimas" no te preocupes touma-san

-no esta bien.. perdón si sueno grosero pero,.. ¿quien es ximena-ne-chan aiden?

-¿ni-san? "decía con tono triste la pequeña castaña"

-esta bien pequeña.. "la mirada de aidel se torno tierna al acariciar la cabeza de la castaña, pero después para y voltea hacía touma ahora era sería y penetrante "ya que estaremos aquí por un tiempo debes saber mas de nosotros y nuestro grupo "y entonces el trigueño se tomo todo su refresco de naranja y comenzó a hablar otra vez" nosotros siempre cazamos de tres nuestras misiones son rápidas y cortas,pero.. aveces.. las cosas pueden salir mal.. ximena-san era nuestra lider y hermana de noriah.. y en esos tiempos no era la persona que ves frente de ti..

**Comienzo del Flash Back**

"hace ya algunos meces en Dinamarca.."

-como saben mi querida hermana y aidel-kun estamos aquí en esta tierra helada por una razón la diosa de la magia Othinus en el Imagine Breaker Kamijou Touma..

-no entiendo por que siempre hace tanto frío por aquí.. ya parece narnia.. ¿tu sabes por que hace tanto frío aquí en Dinamarca ximena-san?

-eso no importa ahora aidel-kun, ahora como decía.. "y de nuevo es interrumpida la mayor de las castañas"

-es por que estamos muy lejos del Ecuador ni-san "instruía audazmente la pequeña castaña"

-si es verdad noriah- ahora volviendo al punto, estamos aquí por ese par pero recuerden estamos aquí para vigilar que ningún ghoul se les acerque mientras estén en estas tierras tan inhóspitas y segundo nos an informado hay un par de ellos por aquí

-¿nosotros no tendremos refuerzos estas ves ne-chan?

-hay otros grupos.. pero están rodeando el país están en Alemania, Suecia, en las costas de Helsingor y el mar Baltico

-genial eso significa que no podrán llegar a tiempo si nos ataca.. bien! iré a sondear la zona, ustedes no los pierdan de vista si los encuentro les mandare una señal, nos vemos luego ¿si?

-si ni-san!

-no olvides quien lidera esta operación aidel-kun, pero.. ten cuidado ¿si? "aun que su voz era seria y al principio fue bajando y cambiando aun tono mas cálido ellos dos en el fondo eran buenos amigos pero.. no tan en el fondo"

-si lo tendre, nos vemos luego..

"después de eso aidel salio del escondite y se encamino al sureste en busca de esos malditos y esquivos ghoul´s.. el informe decía dos o cuatro como máximo pero.. estaba mal.."

-un par de ghouls.. ja! nada que no puede dominar yo y mi M4 "el joven estaba equipado con una M4 tres cartuchos y un flash-bam echas exactamente para acabar con las existencias de los ghouls" un granero.. ¿que mejor lugar para esconderse por aquí? "y entonces con una solo salto sw pluma llego a ver por una ventana del granero donde vio como dijo el informe solo tres ghouls que discutían por alguna razón estúpida pensaba el" que tontos y molestos pueden ser aveces "se notaba su gran odio a esa especie o enfermedad" ni siquiera necesitare ayuda esta ves "pensaba el trigueño, estaba decidido el haría esto solo entonces el le quita el seguro a su M4 y se prepara a lanzar su única flash-bam" haber si les gusta eso malditos "y con un fuerte lanzamiento la granada entra y empieza a correr las cinco segundos de seguridad" idiotas.. uno, dos..

-¿pero que mierda es esto? "pregunta uno de los ghouls"

-yo que se, vino de la..

-Flash!

"con un gran destello siega los tres ghouls quedaron segados momentáneamente era hora del show"

-no puede ver!

-ah maldición!

-esa cosa nos ah segado!, maldición!

-surprise motherfuckers! "con un salto por la ventana aidel sorprende a los tres ghouls aun segados por su bomba "se acabo su fiesta!, y comienza la mía!

"y a continuación aidel se agacha y le dispara al primer ghoul a sangre fría gastando 23 de sus 40 balas en el" first blood! "decía con voz suave, su siguiente objetivo era otro de los ghoul que intento atacarlo con un machete pero el trigueño solo utiliza su paso de pluma y se posiciona detrás de el y pone su arma en semiautomático y descarga todo su cartucho en la espalda de este y con un rápido movimiento quita el cartucho vacío y pone uno cargado, jala el seguro y listo para otra ronda entonces mira para los lados atento pero el ultimo ghoul no lo encaraba ¿se escapo el muy cobarde? no,.. aun esta en ese granero.."

-vamos! no hagas esto mas difícil, lo digo por ti y por mi!.. igual no podrás escapar! puedes correr pero no esconderte..

-quien dijo algo de esconderse! "no, no tenia intenciones de escapar en cambio le lanza un cuchillo al joven cazador pero el logra esquivarlo doblado su espalda hacía atrás pero el cuchillo logra cortar su correa con las municiones la cual cae al suelo" maldito! pagaras por esto! "el ultimo ghoul acelera hacía el y intenta conectar un gancho izquierdo entonces aidel da un paso hacía atrás sin darse cuenta que pateo su cinturón hacía la paja pero logra esquivarlo otra ves y le sostiene la muñeca y el codo y le hace una contraposición al brazo hacía la derecha causándole dolor a su enemigo lo siguiente es que aidel hace que caiga su rodilla derecha con una patada a la pantorrilla y luego vuelve su brazo de regreso a su posición original solo para ponérselo en la espalda haciéndole una llave" bastardo!

-es tu fin "y con vos lenta y una sonrisa oscura tira del gatillo y acaba con la vida de su ultimo enemigo con un disparo en la nuca, luego de eso solo lo suelta y cae al suelo muerto" eso es todo..

"ya habían pasado cinco minutos y aidel no daba señal alguna así que noriah y ximena fueron en su búsqueda mientras sus objetivos a vigilar discutían por algun asunto,.. después de uno par de minutos lo encontraron"

-aidel-kun! ¿por que no nos avisaste que encontraste a los ghouls? ¿y los ghouls? "decía la castaña mientras los buscaba con la mirada"

-muertos..

-¿pero que!? demonios.. " ximena estaba asustada no por las escenas si no por la frialdad del acto de esas tres ejecuciones a sangre fría ella solo se frotaba la sien y miraba las escenas" no tenias que hacerlo así aidel-kun y ya habíamos hablado de esto antes.. tu odio masivo hacía los ghoul te siega demasiado en el combate si sigues así no te van a..

-mo me van a que ¿a llamar a otras misiones?

-si exacto!

-pues eso ya lo se!, y desde hace mucho tiempo ah decir verdad!, no es necesario que me lo digas ximena..

-y si lo sabias!.. ¿por que no paraste? o ¿me lo dijiste? tu sabes.. que sin ti.. no puede pelear no puede.. hacer esto sin ti aidel..

¿y por que tu no me dijiste nada!?

-ni-san, ximena-ne-chan! "gritaba la pequeña"

-¿que pasa noriah?

-nuestros objetivos a vigilar se están alejado mucho y una tormenta de nieve se acerca..

-entiendo,.. limpiemos esto y sigamos.. "indicaba la líder del grupo" hay que hacerlo rápido.. y nos vamos

-me temo que no podrá ser así señorita..

-una trampa,.. lo que faltaba..

**Fin del Flash Back**

-y eso es todo en ese granero perdimos a nuestra líder, escapamos y cumplimos la misión pero perdimos a ximena-san y fue por mi culpa.. pero no quiero deprimir a nadie ahora y veo que ya terminamos todos y ya supongo que te deben estar buscando

-ah claro!, gracias por la comida y por las píldoras les prometo que encontrare a aisa pronto.. ahora ¿mi celular? "touma busco y re-busco su celular en sus bolsillos pero nada" ¿lo perdí? aah fukuo da...

-no tranquilo kamijou-san nosotros tenemos tus cosas dame un segundo..

-si..

"entonces noriah de transporta y va por las cosas de touma sin ninguna demora"

-aquí están tu billetera, tu celular y un chicle que tenias

-gracias noriah-san ¿y mi carne? ¿no lo tenia cuando me encontraron?

-un.. no touma-san te lo daríamos pero no estaba contigo cuando de encontramos..

-aah.. "suspira profundamente" no importa mañana solicitare otro.. ahora veamos.. "kamijou-san abre su celular para verificar las llamadas pero ya no tenia batería" ahora si.. fukuo da! "no podía faltar mas infortunio hacía el chico del cabello erizado" con las llamadas que hice todos deben estar preocupados.. ¿por que justo llame a esas tres? lo siento noriah-san y aidel pero me tengo que ir!

-claro nos vemos!

-bien! asta luego! "entonces touma agarra todas sus cosas hace una pequeña reverencia y se va, no espera! ¿donde demonios esta touma!?" tienes que estar bromeando! "el dormitorio donde estaba era el ultimo de la izquierda del edificio donde vive el" pudieron habérmelo dicho!

-perdón touma-san!, se nos olvido! es que tenemos que estar cerca para vigilarte!

-perdón kamijou-san!

-ya esta bien.. nos vemos luego..

"que demonios touma solo estaba a unos metros de su hogar, pero era de esperarse si eres alguien como la suerte de kamijou-san"

-espero que no hallan echo algo extremadamente tonto.. "mejor las empieza a buscar.."

* * *

"y en el centro de la ciudad academia exactamente en el restaurante de joseph´se había echo una reunión de los dos lados se había unido una ves mas la facción de kamijou bueno casi toda solo por algunas faltas causadas por la distancia o tareas, pero los presentes eran: index, misaka mikoto, komoe-sensei, stiyl magnus, kaori kanzaki, misaka 10032 como representantes de todas las sister´s, tsuchimikado, accelaretor, last order, kazakiri hyouka, toda la iglesia de amakusa, la líder de las fuerzas de agnese y sus mano derecha e izquierda, hamazaru shiage, la intrépida lessar, las hermanas birdway, thor, shokuhou, kakine teitoku (escarabajo 05), sogiita gunha y othinus"

-muy bien!, escuchen todos por favor! como saben todos estamos aquí con un solo objetivo encontrar a touma! "la reunión dio inicio oficialmente aun que había un poco de tensión de los dos lados ellos estaban dispuestos a cooperar solo por esta vez" e decidido que-! "de pronto la rubia es interrumpida"

-"y con una sutil tos la numero 3# interrumpe a la rubia diosa de la magia y toma la palabra" concuerdo contigo.. othinus pero creo que yo debo liderar esta esta operación, soy la mejor opción por mucho!

-¿por que debería de ser así.. mikoto yo los cite a todos aquí en primer lugar, ¿tu que as echo? "aun que sus posiciones ,miradas y palabras eran firmes se podía cortar la tensión con un hilo y si dije hilo!"

-yo puede liderar mejor este grupo en esta ciudad la conozco perfectamente y se donde buscar a ese idiota, y lo puedo encontrar rapido que tu, te lo aseguro!, por eso soy la líder mas adecuada para esta misión "decía la railgun con su gran orgullo que estaba de vuelta"

-yo objeto contra esa opinión "sin ningún aviso una monja peliplateada toma la palabra" yo soy quien conoce mejor a touma y a estado mas tiempo con el, mucho mas que ustedes dos

-ya veo.. si de tiempo se trata yo soy la mejor y definitiva opción para liderar esta cruzada "y de nuevo otra interrupción pero esta vez era alguien nuevo esta vez era misaki shoukou la chica de los ojos de estrella" yo e sido amiga de touma-kun por mas tiempo y yo no le falto el respeto como tu misaka-san

-no me jodas con esas cosas! "protestaba la 3#"

-¿que!? ¿acaso te molesta tanto que yo lidere la expedición que encuentre a touma-kun!?

-si! -aja lo sabía!- pero solo es por que tu no puedes guiar a nadie bien sin tu endemoniado control!

-¿que acabas de decir!?

-lo que as escuchado!

"la situación se salio del control cada vez mas y mas todos tenían una escusa para liderar desde othinus asta last order"

-suficiente! "y con un duro y gran quito una de las veinte santas silencia a todos en el lugar un poco mas y causarían una cuerda guerra mundial, un raknarok o fin del mundo si seguían así" esto es una tontería!, seguimos peleando y peleando y kamijou touma sigue hay afuera puede que en estos momentos este sufriendo "esas palabras avergonzaron a todos estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo en una discusión egoísta"

* * *

-¿si fuera a juntar los dos lados donde lo haría?,.. en un lugar publico para que no se destruyeran unos a los otros!, al centro de la ciudad! "tararararara!"

* * *

-no podemos seguir estando aquí discutiendo! hay que salir todos de una vez, hay que hacer un grupo por cada punto cardinal, ¿entendieron!?

"no había respuesta alguna.. ¿acaso ni la gran kanzaki kaori podía dominar a ese grupo tan desordenado?,si seguían así no llegarían a ningun lado" dije.. ¿entendieron!?

-Hai! "como era de esperarse kanzaki logro domarlos por lo menos por ahora.. era ahora o nunca!

-sacerdotisa.. usted es increíble! "decía con lagrimas de emoción una de sus mas grandes devotas itsuwa"

-muy bien escuchen nos separaremos en cuatro grupos primero.. sistar 10032! tu comanda a tus hermanas hacía el norte ¿entendido?

-entendido! dice misaka respondiendo a la orden de la señora del cabello morada

-señora,.. bueno como sea, sujetos de la ciencia ustedes irán hacía el este, menos tu misaka mikoto tu vendrás con nosotros hacía el sur y por ultimo mis hermanos de la magia y seguidores míos, othinus tu también vienes con nosotras al sur, styil ve con el dios guerrero thor y lideren el grupo de la magia, misaki tu también as lo mismo con tu grupo

-¿y por que carajos tiene que ser la 5# la que lidera el grupo del este? "preguntaba el 1#"

-por que si tu nos lideras terminaremos cometiendo homicidios a sangre fría a mas de 10000 personas!, por eso!

-ah ahora si te lo as buscado 5#! "entonces accelaretor se incorpora y mira con frialdad a la 5# esto se pondrá feo" ahora..

-suficiente accelaretor! dice misaka misaka mientras intenta frenar y apasiguár al primero de la ciudad academia

-ah en fin a mi que me importa "accel chasquea la lengua y se vuelve a sentar"

-y como decía.. el lado de la magia ira hacía el oeste no hagan nada tonto.. ahora vamos!

-Hai! "todo estaba listo y después de unos segundos los cuatro grupos se organizaron y se dispersaron por lada la ciudad academia con sus distintas habilidades"

* * *

"ya los cuatro grupos se avían separado y empezado a cubrir sus arias, pero no eran los únicos que estaban buscando al chico del cabello erizado"

-y que dices kuri, ¿crees que lo encuentren? "en las sombras observaba la misma chica de la blusa morada"

-claro que si ne-chan, son los mejores elementos de la ciencia y magia si alguien puede encontrar a kamijou touma.. son ellos ne-chan "decía una ´niña´ identica a noriah"

-ya te dije,.. aun que tomes la forma de mi.. hermana.. no te tratare como ella y déjala ya...

-bien!.. ¿que tal así.. ximena-san? "ese ser había dejado la forma de la niña castaña y ahora tenia la de su viejo mejor amigo" ¿así esta mejor? ¿no?

-ya te lo dije antes,.. no importa que forma tomes no te tratare distinta, así que deja de hacer eso y mantente en silencio..

-wao,.. tu si que eres seria ximena-chan..

-como digas..

-ah me olvidaba, por fin dimos con tus viejos compañeros y no sabes donde están..

-bien por fin los encontraron ¿y donde están? ¿holanda? ¿peru? ¿nepal? ¿mexico? ¿rusia? ¿o ya los mataron? "su tono era de indiferencia y gran frialdad"

-buenas opciones pero no es ninguna de ellas, están muy cerca.. -ya dime de una vez..- justo aquí en la ciudad academia, yo que tu empezaría a planear algo para tus buenos y viejos compañeros..

-ya veo.. "esa noticia la sorprendió por un segundo pero luego de un instante regresa a su anterior frialdad" supongo que pensare algo luego, por ahora centrémonos en kamijou touma..

**Fin del capitulo 4**

**próximo capitulo reencuentro**


	5. Capitulo 5 reunion

**ya había pasado veinte minutos desde que se dio inicio a la búsqueda oficial de Kamijou Touma y asta esos momentos no había señales de el pero un individuo con el cabello erizado se movía por la zona suroeste de la ciudad gracias a que en el autobus donde viajaba se le pincho no uno sino que dos neumaticos ¿justo ahora!? y al final touma termino en una zona urbana conocida por donde ninguno de los dos grupos cercanos estaba"**

-aun que aya mucha gente por aquí esto no es el centro.. y no hay mas transportes asta dentro de media hora "pensaba el chico de la mala suerte" no hay de otra.. tendré que llegar al centro ha pie..

"no muy lejos de hay un grupo de sistar´s estaba ha unos 500 o 600 metros de hay"

-¿ves algo? pregunta misaka a su grupo que esta bajo su mando

-¿bajo tu mando? creí que yo estaba al mando dice misaka protestando por el liderazgo de este grupo

-no claro que ninguna es la líder yo misaka 10149 lidero este grupo dice misaka aclarando el tema del liderazgo

"saben que vamos con otro grupo mas organizado"

-¿misaka mikoto ves algo desde hay!? "preguntaba la sacerdotiza a la castaña que estaba magnetizada en lo alto de un edificio

-no! no veo nada! "respondía gritando la castaña" ¿donde demonios estas? "se preguntaba ella"

-genial.. ¿alguna idea diosa de la magia?

-ann.. lamentablemente.. ninguna por ahora "phus mikoto volvió a tierra" ¿railgun tienes una idea?

-yo pienso que deberiamos separarnos así cubrimos mas terreno

-no eso no esta en discusión misaka mikoto hay que sondear el este mejor, sigamos..

-como quieras...

* * *

-creo que ya estoy cerca al centro.. unas cuadras mas..

"el pelinegro no tenia mucha prisa con su camino, pero había algo cerca y no era algo de la ciencia o de la magia"

-.. touma-chan.. touma-chan.. ¿donde estas touma-chan? "una voz lenta y suave se escuchaba pero era como un susurro tenebroso que solo podía escuchar el"

-¿ah? esa voz.. "volteaba así todos los lados pero no había nada fuera de lo normal ¿fue su imaginación?"

-to-u-ma-chan.. no

puedes escapar touma-chan.. "no no lo era algo asechaba a ese chico"

-maldición "en ese momento la única respuesta razonable era correr!" ¿pero donde esta? "touma había aumentado su paso pero aun estaba nervioso aun que su enfermedad estaba controlada el pensamiento que tenia por alguna razón lo estaba enloqueciendo que en cualquier momento se podría volver un mounstro come humanos y lo que le paso le podría pasar a cualquiera de sus amigos" debo.. mantener la calma..

* * *

-bien aquí voy! "la rubia diosa de la magia decía al dar un gran salto para aumentar su campo visual y detras de ella la seguía la 3# de la ciudad academia y una de las 20 santas de todo el mundo" mikoto utiliza tu campo de estatica! por todo el lugar y donde pierda poder por hay iremos"

-bien!, pero necesito mas altura!

-yo te ayudo! "entonces la rubia se impulsa con la pared de un edificio y salta justo debajo de ella y gira unos 180 grados y termina de cabeza debajo de ella y da una gran patada al aire que impulsa aun mas a la tercera"

-SIII! "funciono a la perfección ahora mikoto tenia que medir la altura máxima solo tenia un intento! vamos vamos.. ahora! "y con una pequeña y luminusente explosión efectúa su técnica" ahora solo unos segundos.. "solo eso hacía falta no le importaba descomponer unos segundos unos celulares o computadoras en la cercanía lo único que le importaba era el y solo el" .. hay esta! debemos ir mas al este! a unos.. 450 metros de aquí!

-muy bien mikoto! "decía complacida la rubia" ando santa virgen de 18 años..

-hey! es una elección...

* * *

-wao!.. ¿que fue eso? "lo que sintió touma fue la habilidad de mikoto por casi todo su cuerpo menos su mano claro esta" lo que halla sido ya no escucho esa voz.. "se decía así mismo"

-maldicion! ¿que fue eso?

-no lose pero al parecer corto tu enlace con kamijou touma , peor debo decir que lo hacías bien

-gracias, pero despues de esto tenemos que encargarnos de quien eso esto..

-¿como sabes que es un alguien?

-lose y se mas que fue un esper electrico de alto nivel y lo iso desde un lugar muy alto pero no hay edificios tan altos en la ciudad academia debió tener ayuda.. de alguien con la habilidad de transportación, tsh como no lo vi venir..

-un electro master y un transporter ¿no? -si, ¿pero que haces?- dame un segundo.. "y de un pequeño bolso el ser con forma de una niña de cabello castaño largo saca una tablep blanca de su estuche y busca rapidamente en los datos de touma y en menos de unos minutos une los puntos tal ves ese ser era mejor que uiharu con las computadoras" estas son tus chicas misaka mikoto y kuroko shirai la única electro master nivel 5 y 3# mas fuerte de la ciudad academia y una transporter muy habilidosa nivel cuadro, coinciden perfectamente..

-su es verda coincide perfecto, bien echo kuri...

-¿y que? ¿lo seguimos aun?

-no, son el enlace no hay manera de provocarlo sin estar cerca, por ahora nos vamos.. sera otro día..

* * *

-bien aun tenemos tiempo ¿y ya sabes algo del sobre rojo?

-asta hora nada, yo supondria que los cazadores también lo buscan..

-¿y los de la ciencia que lo cuidan?

-supongo que los cazadores deben estar en contacto ya con ellos o lo estarán pronto y ya vamos este claro me comienza a molestar

-como digas.. "despues de eso las dos se fueron por un callejón y desaparecieron"

-por lo menos ya no la escucho.. "pensaba el erizado al mirar una vez mas a los lados" aah.. "suspiraba" tengo que seguir hacia el centro..

* * *

-¿alguna noticia 5#? "preguntaba el alvino"

-no asta hora ninguna, pero espera llamare a misaka-san ahora mismo..

-no seas impaciente accelaretor dice misaka misaka calmando tu impaciencia

-tsh.. ¿te respodieron ya?

-espera.. ¿halo misaka-san?

-¿shokuhou? que bueno que llamaras creo que sabemos donde esta ese idiota

-¿enserio? ¿donde están ahora!? "la rubia había dado un saldo de alegría y atrajo sin querer la atención de todos con su mental out"

-espera!.. no te alarmes aun no estamos seguros pero apenas lo comprobemos te llamare

-esta bien nosotros seguimos por aquí buscando, suerte misaka-san..

-gracias shokuhou..

-¿y que te dijo 3#?

-que pueden que esten cerca de el ahora mismo..

-por fin algo de buenas noticias, tal ves por fin encontremos al jefe "decía alegre el rubio de cabello alborotado"

-bien last order ¿tienes sistar´s cerca del grupo de la 3#?

-no lose, pero el que este cerca les dire que las ayuden

-bien, nosotros tambien hay que seguir buscando al herue

-por al menos una ves me ciento bien al hacer equipo con super accelaretor

-no te entusiasmes mucho copia.. solo hago esta mierda por el maldito herue perdido

* * *

-ya estoy cerca, ahah "respiraba con dificultad el joven" solo unas cuadras mas.. "!"

-touma! "de pronto un as amarillo cae brutalmente a unos metros delante de touma" eres un idiota! "y de la nube de polvo sale una rubia con los ojos lagrimiantes intentado darle un gran derechazo pero por suerte el joven salta hacía atrás creyendo que era una enemiga de verdad" no me esquives"

-¿pero que?.. ¿othinus!? othinus othinus soy yo! ¿que te pasa?

-tu eres lo que me pasa grandisimo idiota! "y de nuevo la rubia intento conectarle un gran golpe de martillo pero esta ves tropieza con los escombros y cae en los brazos del joven que la mira con ternura" ¿por que me miras así idiota? "decía desviando la mirada algo sonrojada"

-perdón othinus-chan, perdón si te preocupe, si te hice llorar, perdón si te hice sentir mal.. perdón por todo othinus.. "su voz era tan profunda, calida, amigable tal de el que othinus solo sonrío y lo abrazo"

-kamijou touma!.. digo touma-san ¿te encuentras bien? "pregunto la pelimorada"

-si estoy bien kanzaki, ¿ustedes están bien?

-si estamos bien ¿y misaka mikoto?

-¿biri biri esta con ustedes?

-idiota!, llamame por mi nombre! "decía molesta y chispiante la railgun" hay! debería golpearte por eso.. idiota, pero me alegra saber que estas bien..

-gracias,.. misaka "decía mientras se incorporaba el erizado y la rubia" ¿solo estan ustedes?

-no hay otros 3 grupos aun mas grandes al norte, este y oeste es un milagro que te hallamos encontrado nosotros, misaka mikoto llama a los demas grupos y diles las buenas nuevas

-si "entonces mikoto saco su celular y le marco a misaki" hola shokuhou.. lo encontramos

-lo encontraron!

-lo encontraron!, dice misaka con gran euforia y felicidad a todo su grupo!

-ja, encontraron a kamijou touma "dijo un pelirojo con traje oscuro"

-viva! encontraron a touma! "festejaba dando salto una monta de ojos esmeralda!

-SII! "exclamaban todo el grupo desde el suelo, los arboles, edificios y el cielo como los demás grupos"

-aa..aa..achu! demonios creo que ya me resfrie.. es mejor volver a casa

-si volvamos a casa touma ¿vienen con nosotros?

-claro por que no..

-¿y tu mikoto que dices?

-s-si por que no..

"pero no muy lejos de hay"

-ves ni-san te dije que estaría bien, no había de que preocuparse

-si tienes razón noriah.. pero tu también viste lo que paso ase unas cuadras alguien lo contacto y no los distinguimos hay que estar alertas, ¿sabes si hay noticias sobre aisa himegami?

-no ninguna ni-san, pero tengo otras el cuartel mandara pronto a un nuevo o nueva compara(o) se que no querías aceptar eso pero..

-no esta bien "dice interrumpiendo a la castaña" ellos saben lo que hacen.. solo espero que tenga un buen rango..

-yo también, por que soy muy mama maestra

-ya niña que no se te suba a la cabeza "decía acariciando su cabeza" ahora vamos.. tengo que hacerte la cena..

"entonces los dos jóvenes cazadores se retiaron de la azotea de ese edificio"

-supongo que este no es el momento para decirles lo que me paso.. y mientas tenga las píldoras no hay mucho que temer..

* * *

"pero en los cuarteles de los cazadores.."

-kifei.. tu as sido elegida entre todos para esta misión tu iras a la ciudad academia, mi querida hija tendrás que estar lista para enfrentar a cualquier speer pero no lo hagas si no es necesario y si así fuera procura por favor no herirlos de gravedad tenemos que seguir en buenos términos con el lado de la ciencia pero lo mas importante es cumplir la directiva principal.. cazar a todos los ghoul´s que estén en la ciudad.. a todos y cada uno pero también debes de vuelta a edriel y su intento de hermana mejor.. se que esa niña perdió a la única familia que le quedaba.. la conocía era una gran cazadora y todos compartimos su pesar pero edriel no tiene la obligación de cuidarla.. se que los dos eran ´buenos amigos´ pero ya paso mucho tiempo lo suficiente.. ya es hora de que tu hermano vuelva a casa con su verdadera familia ahora dime kifei hija mia.. ¿aceptar ir a la ciudad academia eliminar a todos los ghoul´s que estén en ella y traer devuelta a tu hermano?

-si padre.. yo traére de vuelta a mi querido hermano y aplastare a esas alimañas.. es una promesa..

**Fin del Capitulo 5**

**próximo capitulo: asechado y ¿sangre o sentimientos x2? **


End file.
